User talk:16crisps
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:16crisps page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 11:37, March 28, 2015 (UTC) How to make a new page Everything you need is on the home page. Scroll down to see the "Introductory Articles" and follow the instructions. If you need further help, don't be afraid to contact me. :) --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 23:44, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Issues Don't worry, that happens a lot. You probably just added/removed something that can very easily be overlooked. That's the thing about coding, you know? I'll fix it for you, if you'd like. It's a lot easier/quicker than telling you every detail. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 23:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC) If you're curious about how to fix common code errors, you can check here. :P KusaNin (talk) 01:00, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Category Issues I would rather you leave them in the DRAFT category, actually. You're only supposed to put something in the FINAL when the thing you're changing is super minor like a grammar edit. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 01:34, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay.Thanks anyway. =) 16crisps (talk) 22:11, June 8, 2015 (UTC) That's fine. c: Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 06:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Category Thing Hey there! c: That's okay! Even I wasn't too sure how to get rid of categories when I first started out. So here's what you do: 1) Head on over to your page and click "Edit." 2) From there, you have two options: You can stay on "Visual Edit" mode and delete the categories that way, (look to the right under "Add Features and Media," which is under the Publish button, and you will see a section labeled "Categories." There will be a list of all current categories. Hover your mouse cursor over the one you'd like to delete (you can also edit your categories this way as well, in case you misspell one when adding it or something,) and a trash icon will appear) or you can go into "Source Edit" mode and scroll down to the very bottom, where a list of the current categories will appear. Simply delete the one you want to get rid of. Sometimes this doesn't work, however, because for some reason the source mode doesn't like to scroll down all the way... I hope this helped! If you still need any help, don't be afraid to come to me! :3 --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 23:32, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Thankyou! =) 16crisps (talk) 01:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello again! :3 This should help clear things up for you: Hey look! It's your page! :) You'll notice that I have the "Edit" button highlighted in red. Let's click on that. Now that we've gone into edit mode, you'll see this familiar sight. In fact, right now, you're actually in the Visual Edit mode! Take a look: See? And now, if we zoom back out, let's take a look at how to figure out this silly category thing! Notice that we're still in Visual Edit mode. And if you look, there's the category section! I've highlighted it for you and everything. c: Now, let's scroll down.... Aaaand there it is! Now all you have to do is click on that little trash icon! You can also click the little pencil icon to change how the category is spelled. c:* I hope this helped!! If this still doesn't make sense to you, just come to me and I'll fix the categories for you. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 02:04, June 30, 2015 (UTC) O.o. Really? What browser are you using? Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 04:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that's what I meant. :) Hmm, well I'm using Chrome. Maybe that's why it's so different? Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 04:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Yup. Going onto Chrome is your best bet. (I should let you know, though, that I already went ahead and got rid of that category for you.) I went onto Internet Explorer and logged in as the admin, and even then I didn't get anywhere. So it looks like there's nothing I can do for you other than suggesting you use Chrome from now on. :( Sorry. Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 04:34, July 1, 2015 (UTC) No problemo! Glad we figured all that out. :3 Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 04:38, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Really, it was no trouble at all. ;w; I'm just happy we got everything all fixed. Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 04:41, July 1, 2015 (UTC)